A star in the dark
by Pizzapug789
Summary: When sky a young girl with a dark past meets Arceus , and Arceus grants her the power of being able to turn into any Pokemon at will. Follow sky and her partner absol as they get sent to fiore to live a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**hi**

sky p.o.v

I ran out of my house my abusive mother had just tried to take my absol Whitestorm. But I would not let take my best and only friend. I ran through the forest not caring to see where I was going. I stopped near a small pool of water , looked in to see what I always see a girl with waist length thick wavy black hair bright blue eyes with the exception of my right eye. which had three claw markets going down it rendering my eye blind and milky white. I was wearing my usual clothes a electric blue tank top under a leather jacket , with black leggings and boots. I was VERY pale like always , I was also short about 3 inches shorter than the average girl. My absol stopped beside me his white fur now looked brown from all the dirt and twigs in it. His usually blazing red eyes were now dull from pain and exhaustion. There was a deep gash going down his leg. All of a sudden there was a bright light in front of me and I stared as a large shape appeared from the golden light and now in front of me was the alpha Pokemon Arceus.

' hello ' said a deep voice in my head.

" what are you doing here? "

'I want to help you'

"What do you mean , no-one can help me!" I exclaimed

' you see there is another world I could send you too you would have a good family more friends it is called fiore. There there's no Pokemon but there is magic , if you accept my offer I could send you there you could keep Whitestorm with you , and I would give you the power to turn into ANY Pokemon at will but to transform into legendary's you would have to be furious or have enough will power. But anyways you could go to a guild called fairy tail they could be your new family. So what do you say?'

" a-a new family hmm I accept!"

' ok then here we go '

There was a bright golden light then everything went black.


	2. Fiore

Sky p.o.v

When I woke up I was in a Forrest . To my left was a town to my right was ... Whitestorm! The absol was on his side muddy and in pain. I picked him up and started to run towards the village. But then I skidded to a halt as I remembered what I could do not almost instinctively I should out,

"Pokemorph the flame Pokemon Charizard!"

Then I felt myself change I was now a smaller than usual Charizard I picked up absol and started to fly towards a large building that said ' fairy tail '. I landed in front of large wooden double boot I transformed back into a human and kicked open the doors absol still in my arms.

I saw all of the people in the guild stare at me but I didn't care. I shouted

"Are there any healers here please?!"

A little blue haired girl stepped forward and said ,

" yes I am Wendy a sky Dragon slayer I can heal you"

"Its not me I'm worried about its Whitestorm"

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before taking him. A guy with pink hair and a white scaley scarf said ,

" sup I'm Natsu and why is that creature called Whitestorm he doesn't look white?"

That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.


	3. Meeting team Natsu

Sky p.o.v

When I woke up I was in a pure white room four people sat in the chairs to the right of the bed. One had scarlet hair and brown eyes and was also wearing armor , next to her was a man with no shirt with black eyes and hair , beside him was a girl with brown eyes and blond hair , and finally was the guy that asked me about whitestorm's name with the link hair and scaly white scarf. They noticed that i was awake.

"Oh your awake. My name is Erza" said the scarlet haired female," this is grey Natsu and Lucy" she said gesturing to the other three.

"Is Whitestorm ok?" Was the first thing I asked.

"The dog like creature with the horn?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes" I answered , "is he okay?"

"Yes" replied Erza.

"I have to see him" I tried tried to jump off the bed but Natsu held me down.

" your not going anywhere , you haven't even told us your name."

"My name is sky , can I go now?"

" fine " said Natsu.

I jumped off the bed and sprinted to the door throwing it open and stepped out side the was Whitestorm still dirtied with twigs and leaves sticking out of his now brown fur but his gash was now sewn up and his eyes were alight with energy.

"Whitestorm!" I cried. Whitestorm slept forward and buried his head into my chest.

"Is there a tub anywhere I need to give Whitestorm a bath"

Erza whom had followed me out the door disappeared into a room and came back with a large metal tub. A blue haired girl stepped forward and filled the tub with water while muttering ' love rival '.

I poured in soap and with everyone watching put Whitestorm into the tub and covered him in soap. I rubbed my fingers through him messy hair getting out all the dirt.

...time skip...

I finally finished whitestorm's bath nobody could see his fur due to him being covered in bubbles.

"Whitestorm we need to get you dry so , WHITESTORM FLAMECHARGE!"

Everyone gasped as Whitestorm erupted into flames.

"ABSOL" he cried jumping out of the tub. I could tell what everyone was thinking ' that creature can talk ' but as Whitestorm dispersed the flames everyone was staring then Lucy stepped up next to me and said,

"Wow his fur is beautiful"

She wasn't lying Whitestorm was standing majestically and held his head high.

Then Natsu came running up to me saying , " hey sky want to go on a mission?"


	4. Zeref

**first I would like to thank RTang1997 for being the first reviewer for this story. Now on with the fanfic but before that just to be clear sky wears glasses so nobody sees her eye.**

sky p.o.v

'Mission' the thought repeated in my head. "Er what's a mission?"

"WHATS A MISSION?!" Yelled Natsu. "You don't know what a mission is?!"

" I don't you see I'm kinda from a different world."

"WHAT?!" This time it was all of team Natsu that said this.

"Well you see ..."

... one long talk about Pokemon and moves and evolution later ...

"Wow" was all they said

"So" said Lucy " your saying that Pokemon have powers and you have six Pokemon AND that Whitestorm is known as the disaster Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Can I see your Pokemon and their moves?" Grey exclaimed

"YEAH" the whole guild yelled.

"Ok." I said.

I walked outside the guild following silently as I lead the to a forest with Whitestorm beside me.

"Perfect" I said. We were in a forest clearing far enough from Magnolia that none of the townspeople would hear.

"Wait" called natsu. "We forgot to introduce you to the final member of team Natsu , Zeref come here!"

A handsome young man came forward and said," hello my name is Zeref I hope we can become friends?"

"Of course" I said "any who everyone meet my team up first is of course Whitestorm!"

"Sol" then I threw all of my moonballs into the air.

"Now meet",

"Charizard"

"Rar!"

"Salamence"

"Sal!"

"Sceptile"

"Scept!"

"Marshtomp"

"Romp!"

"And Tyranitar"

"Tyran!"

Everyone stared at my Pokemon. I laughed,

"You see I think I should just show you Whitestorm's moves ok?"

"OK!" The guild called out.

I called all my Pokemon into their pokeballs except for Whitestorm for two reasons one, he hates his pokeball, two, I had to show everyone his moves.

"Ok ready , WHITESTORM USE MEGA HORN!"

Everyone stared as Whitestorm's horn glowed green and grew the Whitestorm shot across the clearing and slammed his horn into a tree.

"Crash!" The tree fell along with five others.

"Ok Whitestorm FLAMECHARGE!"

Whitestorm's body erupted into flames. He slammed into a couple of trees sending the crashing down.

"PSYCO CUT!" The purple energy erupted form his horn.

"Now finally Whitestorm use HYPER BEAM!" My absol stared at me in shock.

"Whitestorm I know you think you can't control it but I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Whitestorm nodded his head and fired the powerful orange beam but the the hyper beam veered off course and turned towards me as it's slammed into me I saw the shocked faces of the entire guild especially Zeref then everything was black.


	5. Just want to clear thing up

**hi my name is Pizzapug789 aka Lilly. First of all I would love to thank hyperjade for sending me a review remember constructive criticism is always allowed. Since I realize that some people are confused about what is happening I am going to give you a summary so far this has happened ,**

 **Sky is transported to the world of earthland to live a better life with a real family. When she gets there her absol Whitestorm is hurt and she is exhausted. She goes to the Fairytail guild in search of help. Team Natsu helps her and upon learning her name and that she is from another world they ask about this other world. She tells all of the Fairytail guild about Pokemon and their moves. They wish to see her Pokemon , so she takes the guild to a clearing , where she learns about another team Natsu member Zeref. She shows them all her Pokemon but shows only whitestorm's moves. When Whitestorm attempts a hyper beam , the hyper beam goes out of control and hits sky.**

 **Please read all of my other stories and hyperjade I thank you again,**

 **~ Lilly**


	6. New power

**first I would love to thank hyperjade for following me second don't for get to follow , favorite , and review!**

sky p.o.v

It was dark and warm a bizarre combination. I was not afraid , I felt like I was waiting for something or rather someone. I floated in what seemed like space , nothing bothered me about the fact that I felt that something was going to happen. Soon my prediction became reality. A golden light penetrated the darkness the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. A shape appeared in the light that dared corrupt the comforting darkness. I stared as the light faded away the shape became more noticeable. I stared at the one thing I thought I would never see again.

"Arceus?" I whispered confused.

"Yes child , it is me." Answered the large white shape I now identified as Arceus.

"What are you doing here , what is your purpose?"

" I have come with a gift. I realize that you have to chant to transform and when your not in the form of a pokemon you are vulnerable. So I decided that I will give you five and ONLY five Pokemon moves that you can use as a human. Choose wisely." Arceus proclaimed.

I thought for a bit then said ," I choose physic , frenzy plant , metal sound , moon blast and , beat up."

"Smart choices. for metal sound I am giving you these," a pair of black spike covered wrist bands floated towards me , " rub them together for metal sound. I must take my leave put on the wrist bands. It's been a pleasure talking to you , I bid you farewell."

I put on the wrist bands as a bright light shined and Arceus disappeared. I could hear faint voices as a bright light surrounded me.

"Will she be ok?" Said a rather deep voice.

"Shh I think that she is waking up" scolded a voice that I recognized as erza's.

I slowly started opening my eyes and checked out my surroundings. I was in the strange white room for the second time. In the chairs that were lined up on the right side of my bed. I recognized the occupants of the chairs as Lucy , Natsu , Zeref , Erza , Gray , and a girl with short white hair and ice blue eyes that I did not recognized.

"Oh sky i - I mean we were so worried and then these wrist bands appeared and , oh just don't scare us like that again. Scolded Erza.

"Ok also the wrist bands were part of a new power that Arceus granted me."

"Hey sky can you show us , also my name is lisanna." Lisanna said smiling brightly.

"Hello Lisanna , and I will show you if I have the chance." I got out of the bed and walked out the door with the whole of team Natsu and Lisanna following. The guild was in the middle of a full out brawl with the exception of , us , levy whom was watching gajeel beating up jet , Wendy , Romeo , and mirajane.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted no-one noticed.

"Guess I will show you what the wrist bands are for a bit earlier than expected. Everyone cover you ears" they obeyed and they watched as I smashed the spiky wrist bands together. The effect was just as I hoped as a screeching high pitched noise came out of the band's and the fighters fell to the ground covering their ears trying to block out the sound. The band's effect did not last long as the noise died away everyone glared at me with intent to murder in their eyes I voiced the only the I could think of ,

"Well I'm screwed"


	7. Powers aka magic

**Hai and happy Halloween sorry that I did not update I was very busy but anyway on with the fanfic.**

Sky p.o.v

Everyone was glaring at me with the exception of team Natsu and Lisanna. There was only one way to get to the door fast enough so that I didn't get murdered by the guild so I shouted out,

" Pokemorph the bird Pokemon , " everyone was staring at me dumbstruck as I started to radiate power and a lot of it , " PIDGEOT " I started to change and everyone gasped. I was now a four ft bird.

"Quick attack" I shouted as I zoomed out of the guild with almost all following me having got over the shock of seeing me Pokemorph. I was now out of the guild and was thinking of a pokemon that could save me.

"Aha , Pokemorph the evolution Pokemon , EEVEE!" I morphed into the adorable Pokemon. The fairy tail members stopped in their tracks , but still had that murderous glint in their eyes.

"Charm!" I called out , I started to act adorable the guild members no longer had the murderous glint , for it had been replaced with an amused shine. "Eevee" I chuckled. "Aww" said the entire guild in unison.

"Hey sky?" Said mirajane " yeah " I questioned. "Do you want to join the guild?"

"Of course , but can I?"

"Of course you can" it was a little old man that said this. 'He must be the master' I thought.

"What color would you like your guild Mark and where?" Mirajane asked suddenly appearing with what looked like a stamp.

"Here , " I said pointing to just above my collarbone , " and in black."

"Great," she said stamping the stamp there making it appear in black , "Where does Whitestorm want it. I'm asking because first it seems like he's always going to be out and it looks like he is the most independent of your Pokemon."

Whitestorm puffed out his chest indicating that he wanted it there.

" Ok on your chest now what color?"

" he would like it black as well" I stared answering for Whitestorm. Mirajane stamped the stamp onto Whitestorm's chest. I felt pride fill me up it felt warm and bubbly. We were now members of fairy tail.


	8. AN

**sorry this isn't a chapter I just really need to talk to someone. I'm literally crying not kidding strait out sobbing while writing this. And there probably won't be a chapter for a while I'm just sad and angry , I'm just want to talk I feel that you guys get me I'm not going to tell you guys what's wrong I'm just gonna say it's personal but I just wanted to let you know that there not going to a chapter for a while. Not I'm actually going to go to a corner and start to sob out my feeling even more. Also please review cause I think that will make me feel happier about myself. You guys are the best.**

 **~ Lilly**


	9. The truth about Lisanna

Sky p.o.v

After I became a fairy tail mage I had gone on a couple of missions with team Natsu but none were missions where I had to fight. They were mostly missions like find a rare flower or something , but today as I stepped into the guild hall there was more excitement than usual.

"Hey sky!" Natsu and Lucy called walking over to me.

"Yeah" I said pushing up my sunglasses **( a/n don't forget sky wears glasses to hide her blind/clawed eye also she pushed up her glasses like loke does)**

"Well ... we were wondering if you would like to join team Natsu?" Said Natsu scratching the back of his head.

"Can I really?!" I gasped.

"Of course!" Lucy giggled.

"Then I accept"

"WHAT" a voice screeched. "SHE'S APART OF TEAM NATSU BEFORE I AM?! SHE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A WEAK LITTLE GIRL THAT CAN TURN INTO A PUPPY AND A BIRD!" I gasped the person whom was saying those things was Lisanna.

"L-lisanna why are you saying that" I whispered.

"Because it's TRUE!" Her voice turned into a screech. she raced across the guild and before I knew what happened her hand had latched around my throat.

"I BET YOU THINK THOSE GLASSES MAKE YOU LOOK COOL"

"No I don't" I croaked.

"Yeah right" she then destroyed my glasses I latched my hands over my eye to make sure she or any of the others saw it.

"Aww did I hurt your eye?" She said in a baby voice. Using my left eye I looked around the guild all the members were horrified , but apparently Lisanna put up some runes and nobody could get in. Lisanna punched me into a wall debris fell around me and dust was filling the air. I uncovered my eye and started to snarl.

"Awww did I make the doggie angry?" Lisanna used that stupid baby voice again.

"Yes you did." My voice was demonic , low , and scratchy. It surprised me and apparently Lisanna too. She took a few steps back. I stepped out of the path of the dust now everyone could soon my face clearly. The whole guild 'including Lisanna' gasped in shock staring at my blind eye.

"Pokemorph the dark Pokemon." Lisanna took another few steps backward fear radiating from her.

"HOUNDOOM" I shouted drawing a M (not a mistake) in the air. I started to morph when the light covering me was expelled everyone gasped for like the 100th time today. I was now a 6ft , 3 Mega houndoom. I roared and I swear Lisanna peed her pants.

"Lets end this in one move" I said my voice still demonic. " DARK PULSE " the beam of darkness shot out of my mouth and hit Lisanna. I knew she had fainted because the runes disappeared.

"SKY!" Yelled Zeref. I turned back into a human and wobbling and trying to stay standing I said,

"I feel tired" then everything was black.


	10. Truth

Sky p.o.v

When I woke up I was in the infirmary ... again. And once again beside me was team natsu and Whitestorm.

Whitestorm looked happy to see me okay. His eyes lit up and he jumped up onto my lap.

"I end up I'm here a lot don't I." I joked. Erza looked at me with a stern expression and demanded,

"Sky who did that to your eye?!" I panicked " um... Um"

"Sky please answer her question" Zeref pleaded looking at me with remorse in his eyes.

"Fine ... you see my mother did it," this earned a collective gasp from team Natsu," it all started when I was born. you see my mother had been abusing me my whole life but nothing really bad happened until I was eight , I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework when my mother came home more drunk than usual. She saw me and started to scream at my about how I didn't finish my homework yet. I was expecting a beating but instead she went to the kitchen. I had thought that I was being let off easy in till my mother came back with a fork in hand. She tried to gauge out my eye she failed but still managed to make deep scars. Ever since that day I haven't been able to see out of my right eye."

"You mean you **can't** see when I do this" Natsu started to wave his hand in front of my right eye.

I laugh and the atmosphere quickly lifted ,"no Natsu I can't"

"Still I'm going to kill your mom when if I -" Natsu was cut by a banging on the infirmary door. I stood up and opened it. I saw mirajane standing in the doorway.

"Sky someone is here to see you"

"Ok." I said and walked out of the infirmary with Whitestorm by my side he seemed to be more protective since the whole Lisanna incident.. I stopped in my tracks and gasped while Whitestorm bristled and growled,

"MOTHER?!"

 **sorry that this is so short but I wanted to make it a so you knew a bit about sky's past and I also made a huge suprise. *cough cough* sky's mom *cough cough***


	11. A fight to stay part one

Sky p.o.v

"MOTHER" I shrieked. Zeref then stepped in front of me shielding me from view. Then Samantha Guerriero stepped forward and arms out wide said ,

"Ah dear daughter why don't you come here and give you poor mother who spent weeks looking for you a hug." I scowled ' how dare she ' I thought. Whitestorm then jumped forward with a mighty cry. He proceeded to try to skewer my poor mother. She tried to evade the slashes of my absol's horn but got caught here and there. Soon were many deep gashes on my mother , and her clothes were torn and hanging down in ribbons. Whitestorm moved in for another attack when I spoke out,

"Whitestorm stop" Whitestorm looked to me confused and all the others looked at me as if I was insane.

"She's not worth it let me handle her." Whitestorm dipped his head then stepped back. Zeref tried to grab my hand to keep me from going but I sent him a look that said ' _it's not your battle it's mine '_ he nodded then stepped back.

"Ah dear come let's head home." My mother said clearly thinking that she was triumphant.

"Hahahahhahahhahah Ahahahahahaha" I clutched my heaving sides as I laughed my heart out. "Me come with you? You MUST be mental to think that I would go back with you ... you # $¢&!" Samantha looked furious. Her eyes were blazing.

"Oh" she said her voice cold. She glared at me before continuing ,"then we will fight if I win you come back with me and face your punishment like a good girl oh and Whitestorm will be ... how do you say this ... put down." I gasped before asking,

"And if I win?" She grimaced.

"You ... you get to stay with these ruffians and your _dog will_ live."

"Then we will fight" I stated. I stepped into a fighting position my mother doing the same before we flew at each other.


	12. A fight to stay part: two

Sky p.o.v

As we flew at each other I changed my fists path so that my fist hit her in the abdomen.

"Ahhhhh!" Samantha cried out in pain before striking back with a round house kick. But I caught it and flipped her. She the started a frenzy of punches that I blocked before I jumped up and then drop kicked her but she dodged. She then kicked up and hit my stomach. But as she flew towards me fist stretched out to hit me I noticed her demented crooked smile on her face and then her first shone silver.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screeched as she dug the knife into my leg. My blood splattered the floor. Whitestorm cried out worried. But I just smiled ,

"Its okay but please stay where you are this is a battle that I must fight myself."

"She faught dirty , she cheated you can't tell us your going to continue." Natsu growled. I then dodged a strike from Samantha.

"Guys trust me I can handle this" I said gritting my teeth as I blocked a kick. My leg is stinging from the gash and every time I so much as moved it felt like it was getting slashed all over again. But then ,

"Time to finish this," my mother said ," blood make magic , blood make sword" a bloody scarlet sword appeared in her hands.

"What?!" I gasped. ' How?' I thought.

"Your not the only one that learned magic!" My mother yelled flying at me sword in her hands.

"Well if your going to use magic , POKEMORPH THE AURA POKEMON ... LUCARIO!" I morphed into Lucario. My mother looked surprised but she quickly brushed it off.

"Blood make magic , blood make scythe" a scythe appeared in Samantha's hands.

"AURA SPHERE!" A blue/purple ball of aura appeared in my paws as I immediately shot it at Samantha. But she sliced it in half. I growled annoyed.

"BONE RUSH!" A glowing bone materialized in my hands as my mother shot at me like a bullet , scythe raised above her head poised to strike. But I blocked it with my bone and I immediately swung my bone and smashed my mother into a wall. ' _I must finish her off so I have to use ... that"_

"POKEMORPH MAGIC , MEGA EVOLVE!" I then morphed into a more powerful Lucario as my mother got up. I limped as fast as I could towards my mother and as she was struggling to get up I calmly said ,

"Power up punch" I punched Samantha in the temple knocking her out. I then had a small smile and as I passed out I said ," _I won"_


	13. Luna and Sol

Sky p.o.v

When I woke up I was in the f*cking infirmary again! But this time there was no body here. I got off of the bed and walked out of the infirmary , only to see a drinking competition between Gray and Natsu.

"I'm gonna win ice princess" Natsu slurred already very drunk.

"Yeah right flame brain" Gray retorted.

"Oh my Arceus" I sighed before grabbing their collars and smashing their heads together just like Erza would.

"Sky's awake so it's time to party!" Yelled Cana whom was swinging around a beer mug.

"Hey Erza!" I called walking over to Erza.

"Hmm , yeah Sky?" Asked Erza noticing me.

"What happened to my mother?"

"Well she woke up an hour or two before you. But she said nothing just left. But we kept a close eye on her she didn't even touch Whitestorm."

"Good" I nodded. But then Whitestorm noticed me from across the guild. He let out a happy ,

"SOL! :D" **(God I love emogi's)** he ran to me and jumped into my lap nuzzling my face. I smiled and started to stroke his head. The guild had already started to party. Not wanting my Pokemon to miss out on the fun I called them all out. Charizard had immediately went to Natsu while Salamence let Wendy ride him. Tyranitar sat silently with Gajeel as Marshtomp had a conversation with Juvia ... somehow. Sceptile was just sitting around. Then all of a sudden a bright glow appeared in front of me.

"Holy sh*t!" I roared jumping back while everyone got in a fighting stance. But then a voice rang out.

" _woah calm down"_

"Arceus" I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

" _hello I just came to give you something to congratulate you on your victory against your mother. Now I must leave before mew decides that I need punishment now take care of them."_ there was another bright glow before two identical Pokemon eggs appeared in front of me.

"Woah" I breathed holding them.

"HEY ANOTHER REASON TO PARTY" Cana roared. I just sweat dropped before I called out ,

"Hey their hatching" everyone crowded around before I pushed them back with physic. Then eggs let out one last bright glow before two Pokemon became visible.

"KAWAII!" Everyone yelled as a shy voice rang out ,

" _espurr?"_ I smiled before picking up the two espurr. One was female the other male. I smiled before saying to the male ,

"From now on you will be known as Sol" then I turned to the female ,"and you will be known as Luna" they both smiled before hugging me. I smiled brightly before laughing.

"They're really cute" said Zeref examining them. Then Natsu yelled ,

"SKY FIGHT ME!" I rolled my eyes but Sol was one step ahead of me. He raised his arms and his eyes glowed blue. Natsu now had a bright blue outline as Sol flung him around the guild.

"Oi flame brain you just got your butt handed to you by a baby!" Gray then burst into laughter before Sol started to throw him around the guild. By now the entire guild was laughing.

"Hey sky can you sing?" Asked Mira.

"Well I guess I can?" I said confused.

"Good" Mira then shoved me before thrusting a microphone into my hands.

"WAIT! HEY!" I yelled surprised. The entire guild was looking at me expectant. I sighed before I started to sing.

 _[buy the stars by: Marina and the diamonds]_

 _"You bought a star in the sky tonight_  
 _Because your life is dark and it needs some light_  
 _You named it after me, but I'm not yours to keep_  
 _Because you'll never see, that the stars are free_

 _Oh we don't own our heavens now_  
 _We only own our hell_  
 _And if you don't know that by now_  
 _Then you don't know me that well_

 _All my life I've been so lonely_  
 _All in the name of being holy_  
 _Still, you'd like to think you know me_  
 _You keep buyin' stars_  
 _And you could buy up all of the stars,_  
 _But it wouldn't change who you are_  
 _You're still living life in the dark_  
 _It's just who you are_  
 _It's just who you are_

 _You bought a star in the sky tonight_  
 _And in your man-made dark_  
 _The light inside you died_

 _Oh we don't own our heavens now_  
 _We only own our hell_  
 _And if you don't know that by now_  
 _Then you don't know me that well_

 _All my life I've been so lonely_  
 _All in the name of being holy_  
 _Still, you'd like to think you own me_  
 _You keep buyin' stars_  
 _And you could buy up all of the stars,_  
 _But it wouldn't change who you are_  
 _You're still living life in the dark_  
 _It's just who you are_  
 _It's just who you are_

 _You know only how to own me_  
 _You know only how to own me_

 _You're buying stars to shut out the light_  
 _We come alone and alone we die_  
 _And no matter how hard you try_  
 _I'll always belong in the sky_

 _And you could buy up all of the stars,_  
 _But it wouldn't change who you are._  
 _You're still living life in the dark_  
 _It's just who you are_  
 _It's just who you are_  
 _It's who you are_  
 _It's who you are_  
 _It's who you are_  
 _It's who you are_  
 _It's who you are_  
 _It's who you are_  
 _It's who you are_  
 _It's who you are"_

the whole of fairy tail was staring at me speechless and some were wiping away tears.

"Am I that bad" I asked.

"Oh no it was just so *sniff* beautiful" Mira whispered. The whole guild then started to yell at me to sing another song. I nodded and started another song.

 _[stronger by: Kelly Clarkson]_

 _What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"_

 _You know the bed feels warmer_  
 _Sleeping here alone_  
 _You know I dream in colour_  
 _And do the things I want_

 _You think you got the best of me_  
 _Think you've had the last laugh_  
 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
 _Think you left me broken down_  
 _Think that I'd come running back_  
 _Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
 _Footsteps even lighter_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
 _Just me, myself and I_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
 _They told you I was moving on over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back_  
 _I'd come back swinging_  
 _You try to break me, but you see_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
 _Footsteps even lighter_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
 _Just me, myself and I_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
 _Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
 _You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
 _In the end..._

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
 _Footsteps even lighter_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _[2x]_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
 _Just me, myself and I_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _(When I'm alone)_

"one more song!" The mages of fairy tale roared. I took a deep breath and started my finale song.

 _[everybody hurts by: Avril Lavigne]_

 _Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own_  
 _Why do you have to leave me?_  
 _It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_  
 _Hold on onto me_

 _Now I see, now I see_

 _Everybody hurts some days_  
 _It's okay to be afraid_  
 _Everybody hurts, everybody screams_  
 _Everybody feels this way and it's okay_  
 _Ladadadada, it's okay_

 _It feels like nothing really matters anymore_  
 _When you're gone, I can't breathe_  
 _And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_  
 _This can't be happening_

 _Now I see (now I see), now I see_

 _Everybody hurts some days_  
 _It's okay to be afraid_  
 _Everybody hurts, everybody screams_  
 _Everybody feels this way and it's okay_

 _Ladadadada it's okay_

 _Lalalala_

 _So many questions, so much on my mind_  
 _So many answers I can't find_  
 _I wish I could turn back the time_  
 _I wonder why_

 _Everybody hurts some days (some days)_  
 _Everybody hurts some days (some days)_

 _Everybody hurts some days (some days)_  
 _It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)_  
 _Everybody hurts, everybody screams_  
 _Everybody feels this way and it's okay_

 _Ladadadada it's okay_  
 _Lalalalala it's okay_

 _Everybody hurts some days_  
 _(Some days)_  
 _It's okay to be afraid_  
 _(I'm afraid)_  
 _Everbody hurts some days_  
 _Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)_  
 _Everybody feels this way_  
 _But it'll be okay (some days)_  
 _Can't somebody take me away_  
 _To a better place?_  
 _Everybody feels this way_

 _(Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh)_

 _Ladadada it's okay_  
 _Lalalala, it's okay_  
 _Ladadada it's okay._ _Lalalala, it's okay_

everyone clapped and cheered as I blushed. Luna and Sol jumped on my shoulders and did some sort of cheer. We partied the rest of the night and it was soon known as one of fairy tail's largest parties.


	14. Important notice please read

**ok I'm sorry but this story is complete and total sh*t, and that is why I'm rewriting this story! Yay... I guess. It's just that other than this entire story being bull crap, my plot is horrible, I didn't represent sky in the way I wanted to, I made Zeref totally ooc, and I want to make changes to sky's Pokemon team, but don't worry I'm keeping Whitestorm. So yeah basically this story is f*cked and I'm rewriting it. See ya in the rewrite,**

 **~Lilly aka Pizzapug789**


End file.
